leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V6.6
* April Fools' Day 2016 skins * Mount Targon Event * Game Client Update * Riot Store Update |Release = March 23, 2016 |Related = 6.6 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.5 |Next = V6.7 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Champion skins have been added to the store for April Fools: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Champion skin has received minor adjustments: * ** Animation changes on his Q to be the same as the base, so the cards now spin horizontally, as opposed to vertically. ** Hue changes to make the cards as visible as base Twisted Fate's cards, which will improve colorblind impact and general visibility. ** The cards on his Q have been re-sized to match Twisted Fate's base size. The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1111 Draaaaven.png|Draaaaven Icon ProfileIcon1112 Draven Winion.png|Draven Winion Icon ProfileIcon1113 Draven Draven Icon Icon.png|Draven Draven Icon Icon ( ) / ( ) ProfileIcon1114 Meowcon.png|Meowcon ( ) ProfileIcon1115 Definitely Not a Vel'Koz Icon.png|Definitely Not a Vel'Koz Icon ( ) ProfileIcon1116 Urf Kench.png|Urf Kench Icon ( ) The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Definitely Not A Ward.png|Definitely Not A Ward ( ) League of Legends V6.6 Champions - New Champion * - Innate ** Three stars constantly orbit Aurelion Sol, dealing magic damage and applying spell effects to enemies they strike. * - Q''' ** Aurelion Sol fires the core of a newborn star in a target direction that explodes—dealing damage and stunning all nearby enemies—upon reactivation or once it travels beyond his stars’ maximum orbital range. Aurelion Sol can travel alongside Starsurge, and by keeping it close he’ll nurture it, growing it in size so that it damages and stuns a wider area when it explodes. * - '''W ** Aurelion Sol pushes his stars out to his outer ring, significantly increasing their power. Celestial Expansion costs mana to cast and drains mana every second the ability is toggled on. Once he toggles the ability off or runs out of mana, Aurelion Sol pulls his stars back. * - E''' ** Aurelion Sol builds up increasing movement speed as he travels continuously in the same direction, and loses speed on sharp turns. Some of this speed is stored away as Escape Velocity stacks, which are lost entirely whenever he takes damage from an enemy. ** Once Aurelion Sol maxes his Escape Velocity stacks, he can activate Comet of Legend to pull in his orbiting stars and take '''flight, traversing over terrain for a long distance. He cannot turn once his course is set, and enemy damage will bring Aurelion Sol back to earth, restoring his orbiting stars. * - R''' ** Aurelion Sol shoots out a long wave of starfire in a target direction that damages and slows all struck enemies. Nearby enemies caught in the blast are also knocked back to Aurelion Sol’s outer ring. * ** Ally heal reduced to 33% from 50% of self value. *** Ally heal reduced to % AP)}} from * General ** '''Azir would automatically start moving after issuing a Sand Soldier attack command. * ** Sand Soldiers applying (removed in V6.5). * ** Bonus health per stack increased to from . * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD scaling ratio changed to % per 100 bonus AD}} from (0.1% level)}}% per 100 bonus AD|AD}}. * ** reduced to 30% at all ranks from %. ** Bonus attack range reduced to 25 from 50. ** Attack speed no longer multiplicative. * ** Bonus AD reduced to from . * ** duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 at all ranks from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** Base damage increased to from . * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to from 3. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Gains (1% level)}} bonus attack speed when near her . ** Active's laps reduced to 3 from 7. ** Bonus magic damage reduced to of target's max. health}} from of target's max. health}}. * ** Cast range reduced to 1100 from 1400. * ** Bonus shield increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 3 seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Speed buff duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Base shield reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Shield now stacks on allies hit with each passage. Maximum shield is . ** Missile now decelerates on the way out and accelerates on the way back. * Stats ** Magic resist increased to 32 from 30. ** Magic resist per level increased to from 0. * ** Sapling duration increased to seconds from 35. ** Saplings no longer stack on top of each other. Instead, they shuffle a short distance away from one another. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to from % AD}}. * ** Applying 'Hunt ' monsters. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** No longer resets autoattack timer. * ** Mana cost reduced to from 50. ** Command Attack had a smaller AP ratio when moved very short distances. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** / duration reduced to seconds from 2. * ** Second hit bonus damage reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. Items * + + + = ** + + + = * Base damage reduced to 60 from 80. * + + + = ** + + = * Attack damage reduced to 20 from 30. * added: ** Basic attacks deal physical damage to units around your target. * Attack damage reduced to 35 from 50. * Armor reduced to 55 from 60. * Magic Resist reduced to 55 from 60. * Gold on death increased to from . * Portals now die within 5 hits, but they regenerate after exiting combat for 5 seconds. * consume Spoils of War. * Added minimap icons for allied and enemy Zz'Rot portals. References es:V6.6 pl:V6.6 Category:Patch notes